Problem: $\dfrac{10}{12} + \dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{10}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{20}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{15}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{20} + {15}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{35}{24}$